Demigod CYOA
by Mist of Rainbows
Summary: When an ancient god decides to die, certain characters are tapped to receive her power. Various Scoobies receive power as does a few scattered characters from other worlds like Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter or Worm Serial characters I've borrowed. I also don't own any locations you recognize from Worm.

An: I now have a account under Mist of Shadows. Feel free to donate to my writing fund if you can afford it and like my stories.  
www . .com(slash) user?u=2362825&u=2362825&ty=h

Harry Potter wasn't thinking clearly as he dove through the ancient veil in some desperate attempt to save his godfather who had just fallen through it. In some worlds Lupin would have managed to grab him before he threw his life away but not in this one.

Now in the normal scheme of things, jumping through the veil of death would have resulted in his death, should have resulted in any mortal's death, however as often seemed the case, he was Harry James Potter and he was cursed/blessed to live in interesting times. Stars spun, worlds collided and he spun through passages of twisted darkness, lost souls and other creatures out of an acid dream or Luna's delightfully twisted mind.

Some instinct or twist of fate caused him to turn at just the right moment to see his godfather. He reached out and grabbed him as he passed and held on as they tumbled through the strange passage to the land of the dead. Several tumbles and twists later reality seemed on the verge of coming apart. He screamed as he tried to kick off a 'wall' and broke through only to fall into blackness and lose consciousness.

He awoke to the sound of laughter and vague memories of his dream from that morning, something about a god that was giving him part of her power so that he could right a great wrong or something like that. He was sure there was more to the dream but he couldn't remember the rest of it which was rather disturbing considering he had a strange feeling it was directly responsible for why he wasn't dead. He stared up at the ceiling of a strange misty train station. "Weird…"

Sirius laughed as he offered his hand to Harry. "Apparently the veil leads to a train station."

Harry's eyes widened, "Sirius! You're alive!"

Sirius glanced around the ghostly station, "For a given value of alive…"

A train whistle broke the silence a second before a black and silver version of the Hogwarts express emerged from the fog. It stopped with screech.

Harry frowned as he looked at the train. "Great, I guess that's our ride."

Sirius frowned as he looked at the train. "Your mother is going to kill me, let's look for a back exit and leg it."

Harry's laughter died as he turned around to do just that and found himself staring at an attractive goth girl with a shimmering black skirt and a t-shirt that read, 'Yes, I play chess.' He gulped, "Ah, hello?"

Sirius glanced down at the girl's breasts. "Chest? Eh?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I almost never have to deal with scheduling conflicts but in this case, I've been asked to personally deal with you two."

Harry asked, "Ah… why?"

"Destiny got drunk and a divinity managed to get herself on my list thus you've been chosen to pick up the slack."

"Pardon?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Congrations you're gods, well minor gods. Or at least demigods which are like minor minor gods."

"So we can go back?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, your place in the world has been reassigned to Neville Longbottom, you wouldn't have enjoyed it anyways."

"So where do we go from here?"

The 'girl' said, "A new life, a new destiny, mostly under your own discretion as you are a divinity now. Bit of a gods war but I'm sure you'll do fine, save the world and get laid, have some fun and live before you die."

"I've been saying that for years," Sirius replied with amusement.

"At least you're mostly immune to disease as a god." The mist slowly rose until they could barely see their hands in front of their faces then dispersed on an errant wind revealing an unfamiliar city.

Sirius blinked as he noticed two familiar looking small figures sitting on Harry's shoulders. "What the hell?"

Hermione grumbled as she looked down at her costume, "Why do I have to be dressed this way?"

"It's tradition," Luna replied.

"And why are you the angel while I'm dressed like a devil?" Hermione demanded as Harry tried to look back and forth between the two miniature girls.

Luna said, "Because you want him to study all the time and other things of that nature while I want him to laugh and enjoy life, so obviously I represent heaven."

Hermione said, "There is nothing wrong with studying."

"There is when that's all you do," Luna complained. "Life is about balance, and you are way out of balance."

"How do you figure?" Hermione demanded.

"I think I've gone insane Sirius," Harry muttered.

"When's the last time you've had Harry haul your ashes?" Luna asked, arching a brow.

"I've never!" Hermione sputtered turning bright red.

"And thus why you're the demon girl. All pain, no pleasure, hell in a nutshell."

Sirius said, "I think we've both gone nuts… though if this was my hell, I'd be back in Azkaban so yeah, hello girls."

Luna flew off Harry's shoulder then grew to full size in a shower of sparkles.

Hermione blinked. "How did you do that?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you'd just waste it." Luna stepped forward and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Luna!" Hermione flew off of Harry's shoulder and hovered in the air growing frustrated that Harry was returning Luna's affections and that she couldn't turn back to normal size.

Sirius laughed as he turned away from the couple and looked out over the city. "Nothing looks familiar."

Harry didn't respond as he was currently occupied.

Growing frustrated by the lack of response Hermione landed on Harry's head and tried to separate the two by pushing on Luna's head. "Harry!"

After a couple more seconds Luna broke the kiss and looked at Hermione with a smile, while Harry blinked with a stunned but pleased expression on his face. "Yes? Was there something you wanted?"

"I was just thinking that we should probably find somewhere more appropriate to talk."

"Like a hotel room with a bed, right?" Luna asked with an innocent ice cream won't melt in her mouth look.

"No, I mean yes on the…" She sighed. "Right, a room would be better."

Sirius gestured toward the skyline over the city, "Any idea where we are?"

Luna piped up, "Brockton Bay, Earth Bet or at least that's what they call it. No magic to speak of other than demigods, but they have a minor supervillain problem and three rather nasty city destroying monsters."

Harry frowned slightly. "How do you know that?"

"It was in the instruction manual."

Hermione blurted, "You got an instruction manual?"

Luna laughed until she snorted and Hermione scowled then sighed as she let it go as Luna being Luna.

Sirius looked at Harry and blinked in surprise. "You're taller and you look healthier… not so much a stick figure."

Harry stretched. "I feel great actually."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Your scar, it's gone!"

Harry reached up and rubbed where his scar should have been. It felt perfectly 'normal' which was a relief and a disappointment at the same time. "It's gone…"

Sirius sighed in relief. "If I didn't know better I'd say you got restored to perfect health. Actually, that twitch in my knee is gone and I feel better than I have since before Azkaban." He looked over at Hermione who showed no sign of returning to her own size. "How do you feel Hermione?"

She shrugged. "Other than the wings and height? Just fine…" She focused on her wings then smiled when her wings vanished and she grew back to her normal height. "Okay, that's better."

Harry blinked, "How did you do that?"

"I just willed them gone." She frowned as she willed the wings back and found herself back to her tiny size as her wings reappeared. "And back." She dismissed them again so that she wasn't a tiny devil. "That's better but it would be even better if you explained how to change sizes without losing the wings."

Luna shook her head playfully. "It's all about attitude and purpose, which I'm afraid you just aren't ready to accept yet."

Hermione sighed. "So, we should probably get going."

"Sounds like a plan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Xander blinked in surprise a couple of times when he woke up in a strange bed with two naked Cordelia Chases and two hot naked redheads superimposed over each other. The fact that one of the redheads was Willow and other looked like a hotter red haired Dawn wasn't helping his state of mind. He blinked again and everything seemed to stabilize as he realized that he was in two places at once, the Cordelias in one room and Willow and a Dawn in the other. "Okay… I'm seeing doubles… can someone explain what the hell happened?"

Both Cordelias said, "This is your fault." at the same time.

"How is it my fault?" Xander shifted slightly so that he had a better view of Cordelia's behind while the other snuck peeks at Willow's behind.

"Because you're the one that talked us into wearing the themed Halloween costumes."

Xander snorted. "You can't blame that on me, Willow was the one that was supposed to check them for dark magic. Besides, you and Mr. Pale Face showed up out of the blue, we only had so many costumes."

Cordelia snorted. "Bullshit, you made that one especially for me."

"Your point? You almost never come for a visit and I figured…"

"That if you gave me a sexy toga and showed me a good time that we'd…" Cordelia trailed off as she realized that he was actually being honest and his intentions were more than just a one night stand. The other Cordelia asked, "Okay, so… where do we go from here?"

Xander looked between Cordelia and her twin. "Shower?"

Cordelia snorted. "If I say after more sex are you going to get weird?"

"Let's find out." Xander replied. He didn't even want to get into the whole on and off again thing he had with Anya as they were most definitely off right now. Considering she'd have killed him for having threesomes without her if they were still together, that was probably a good thing.

Cordelia grinned as she straddled Xander and her 'twin' who was basically nothing more than a second body that let her be in two places at once straddled his face. Sure, she had issues, Xander had issues but he was here and willing and if she squinted she could almost convince herself that this was all just a twisted dream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Willow felt a little guilty as she watched Xander and the twin Cordelias have sex through the wall of the hotel while she snuggled with Xander and Dawn snuggled with her from behind. She was still a little sketchy on the details of how they'd ended up in a strange hotel or why she had x-ray vision or how she'd ended up in a bed with Xander and Dawn. She knew that Buffy was going to flip and scream at her over 'seducing' her 'innocent' sister. She'd cast a good luck spell on the group to make sure they had a good night and ended up being possessed by their costumes or something as she'd woken up sandwiched between Xander and Dawn. She shivered as Dawn ran her hands over her breasts from behind. "Your sister is going to kill me."

Dawn asked sweetly, "Does that mean you want me to stop?"

Willow's voice hitched. "Oh no, if I'm going to die, I'm going to deserve it."

Xander laughed. "Right there with you."

Dawn kissed the back of Willow's neck. "Good."

Willow decided that she could figure out her strange powers later as she pressed her behind against Dawn's crotch and pulled Xander to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Taylor Hebert screamed as an arrow wreathed in darkness ripped through the wall of the alley and stabbed her in the side. She tried to dodge as another arrow pierced the wall but she was a second late and the arrow went through her left knee. Her screaming died as another arrow burst through the wall and hit her in the head.

Shadow Stalker grinned as she phased through the brick wall then stalked over and started cutting out Taylor's heart with a rather large combat knife. "You lose bitch." She cut Taylor's still beating heart out and started eating it. She frowned as she finished her gorey meal and nothing happened, no rush of power, no feeling of glee, nothing like what had happened when she killed Greg and ate his heart. That one had been easy, idiot had been high as a kite with his new power and she'd offered to help and then backstabbed him. "Son of a bitch. Nothing, even as a god she was weak and useless." She scowled as she stalked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dawn asked, "So… now that we've fucked like bunnies what's the plan? Because Buffy is really going to flip."

"Well, I would go with denial, but I don't plan on giving you ladies up, so we'll just have to avoid Buffy while we think of a plan. I vote we go mini golfing and eat breakfast while we think. Anyone else have a suggestion?" Xander asked.

Willow said, "Well, there's a stone cube close and four…" She blinked as she realized that there were only three other powers in the city rather than the four from earlier when she'd checked. "Or rather three other powers in the city."

"Stone cube?" Xander asked curiously as he worked on pulling his pants on.

"Ah, right… apparently the gods hid power in stone cubes and scattered them to the four winds. If I recover the cubes then I can get more power… or at least that's what I remember from the weird dream. So either we get it or we let possibly evil people gain power."

"I like power," Dawn said with a grin, hugging Xander from behind.

Xander asked, "How are you going to find them?"

Willow grinned. "I was thinking about whipping up a dragon ball sensor only for cubes rather than dragon balls."

"That would help but we'd still need transportation."

"Plus, I don't think we're in Sunnydale," Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, the place feels… clean," Willow agreed.

"If we're not in Sunnyhell then where are we, L.A.?" he guessed.

Dawn shrugged. "I like Disney Land."

Willow walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer and pulled out the phonebook. "Brockton Bay? Anyone know where that is?"

"Not a clue."

"Apparently we went a bit further than I thought, we're going to need a map," Xander admitted.

Willow flipped the phonebook open and realized that the phonebook was from the east coast. "Okay, either we've teleported across the country or someone swiped a phonebook from the East Coast."

Dawn said, "On the one hand no Disneyland on the other no Buffy."

Xander said, "There is always Disneyworld."

Willow said, "Which is in Florida, not New Hampshire."

"So, like a weekend drive, right?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"We'll see…" Willow didn't want to commit to anything until they figured out what had happened.

Xander said, "Either way, I'm hungry so let's grab breakfast. I'll tell Cordelia to join us."

Dawn blinked, "Wait, Cordelia is here?"

"And her double, just like mine." Xander grinned.

"Wait, there are two of you?" Dawn asked wide eyed.

"Double your fun."

"I already did that with you and Willow," she pointed out, "now I am thinking of a way of tripling it!"

"I like that plan," Willow agreed, "but for now let's see where we are and get some breakfast."

"At least it'll be quieter here than in Sunnydale," Xander agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sophia was almost getting used to people running in fear which is why she wasn't expecting to get blindsided by a ten foot tall hulking scaled dragon man. She crashed into the ground then summoned her bow back to her hand and shot him, which merely served to piss him off further and fuel his growth. His fire wasn't hot enough to hurt her but she really didn't want to test her new durability against Lung once he really got going. She turned and ran as he piled on more flames. She turned and took another shot at his head which he deftly avoided. "Fucking die!"

Lung roared and lunged forward and raked his claws across her and sent her flying then followed it up with a ball of flame.

Sophia screamed in anger as she unleashed arrow after arrow at him only for him to burn them out of the air. She turned and ran toward the closest building only to trip over a chair that some frightened civilian had left in the way which gave Lung the opportunity to bathe her position in fire, fire hot enough to actually hurt, though not hot enough to actually damage her at least not yet. "Fuck this." She turned into her shadow form and ran toward the wall of the closest building as the siriens closed in.

Lung scowled as he decided that he'd deal with the annoyance later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cordelia raised an eyebrow as she looked at the eye stabbingly bright yellow roof of the 24 hour pancake house that Xander wanted them to eat at. "Is this the only place that's open?"

"No but it has pancakes and thus breakfast," Xander replied cheerfully.

"It's like seven o'clock at night, thus not breakfast."

Dawn piped up, "Pancakes equal breakfast."

Willow shrugged. "It's also within walking distance which is important because none of us have a car right now."

"Point," Cordelia admitted.

"Besides, we're wearing togas," Willow muttered.

Dawn frowned as she realized that everyone they walked past was staring at them. "Apparently wandering around in togas is a bit weird, who knew?"

Xander laughed as he opened the door for the girls with his twin opening the other door. "We'll just tell people we were having a party."

The waitress blinked as she stared at Dawn and the two Cordelias before pulling her attention off the three drop dead gorgeous girls and giving both Xanders a smile that reminded Xander a bit too much like a fox in a hen house. "Welcome to the House of Pancakes, just the six of you?"

Willow said, "Just the six of us."

"Right this way." The waitress smiled as she turned and headed toward the back corner of the restaurant where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Willow couldn't even blame the waitress for eyeing Xander, Cordelia and Dawn, well she could but that would be hypocritical of her considering they looked like they'd stepped out of a movie. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she'd had sex with Xander and Dawn and enjoyed it but she wasn't planning on giving it up any time soon.

The waitress stopped in front of a booth. "What can I get you for drinks?"

Cordelia sat down on the bench then slid over so that she was against the wall. "This way, we'll each get a Haris."

Xander grinned as he sat down and then slid over so that he was next to Cordelia. "As you wish."

The other Cordelia sat down next to Xander. "We'll take cokes."

"Same."

Willow piped up, "Root beer."

"Ditto." Dawn looked at Willow. "Do you want to sit against the wall or do you want me to?"

"I'll take the aisle." Willow figured she'd be getting up to pay anyways so she might as well take the aisle.

Dawn sat down opposite Cordelia then slid over until her shoulder was touching the wall.

The waitress set six menus on the table, "I'll be right back with your drinks." She gave Xander one last look then walked off toward the bar to grab their drinks.

Willow waited for Xander to sit down and slide over then she sat down next to Xander and opened her menu.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry glared at the drugged out idiot that was pointing a crappy gun at an old lady. "Excuse me, is there a problem?"

The man turned and lazily pointed his gun in Harry's general direction. "Fuck off, this doesn't concern you, she didn't pay her protection money. Skid said to get the money or make an example of her."

"Ignoring the part where I ask if you're from a licensed security company for a moment, I thought you were supposed to hold your gun straight up and down so that you don't shatter your wrists?"

"You're a fucking Brit what the fuck do you know about gun safety?"

Harry met the man's gaze and sighed as he found a soul without remorse and honor looking back at him. He reached out with his telekinesis and broke the trigger so the gun was useless then compacted the barrel so that even if it managed to fire the bullet wouldn't hit any innocent people. "I know you should clean your gun."

"Yeah, well fuck you!" The man pulled the trigger several times before the third time caught and the gun fired then exploded.

Harry winced at the damage the explosion did to the man's hands. "Oops."

Luna rolled her eyes. "It could be worse, he could have exploded."

The old lady backed up, grabbed her pepper spray and hit the screaming thug in the eyes with a nice long spray. "Get a job you delinquent." She turned to look at Harry. "You shouldn't taunt people with guns."

The thug curled up alternately clawing at his eyes and holding his bloody hands to his chest while whimpering in pain.

"I know, I just didn't want him hurting you… so what's the deal with the protection money?"

She sighed. "I run a corner store, the Merchants got it into their heads that I need to pay them money so that they don't wreck the place. I can barely afford to stay in business as it is."

"Lovely… and the police can't help?"

The old lady looked at Harry and Luna strangely. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, we're on vacation… why?"

The old lady blinked in surprise, "And you came to Brockton Bay, why?"

Luna said, "We grabbed a map and a dart board."

The old lady shook her head. "The Merchants have a couple of capes that they call in when there is a problem like cops… if we don't pay, our businesses get destroyed. It's not like the old days, when you paid money to Marquis he made damn sure your shop stayed safe and if you didn't pay then he left you alone. Of course if you borrowed money from him and defaulted… well, such was life but he was very honest about it, not like the villains these days, Nazi wannabes, Asian thugs and drug addicted trash."

'Hmm, capes? Special forces maybe? I guess I'll just have to look it up.' Harry asked, "Is there a pay phone around here where I can call the police?"

The old lady muttered as she pulled an older model cell phone out of her purse. "I have half a mind to let him bleed out."

Harry had a feeling the man was going to be in rough shape regardless but he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. "You might as well call and tell them that the situation isn't safe and leave."

"They're going to come looking for you, you know that right?"

"I guess I could have picked a safer time of day to walk down to the docks," Harry admitted as he glanced around at the various people hanging around the surrounding streets.

"Thank you." The old lady snorted then dialed the cops and explained about the injured gang member that had attacked her and where to find them as she walked off toward her car.

Harry waited until the woman was out of easy hearing distance then whispered. "We should probably leave."

Luna hit the curled up extortionist with a wandless stunner then checked his pocket and fished out his wallet. She opened it and took the large wad of cash she found then stuffed it in her pocket and dropped the wallet on the unconscious man. "If we don't take it, someone else will before the cops get here." She dropped the wallet then hit it with a wandless cleaning charm to make sure she didn't leave any fingerprints. "We should come down here with disguises next time, I have a feeling it would be even more fun."

Harry shrugged as he turned to follow Luna down the street. "And by fun you mean people shooting at us?"

Luna grinned. "It's not like bullets are going to hurt us, live a little."

"And you're the angel and Hermione is the demon, right…" Harry trailed off as they rounded a corner and saw a massive monster truck barreling down the road in their general direction. "I'm starting to think someone has it in for us."

Luna watched as the monster truck passed them. She couldn't see the driver because of the tinted windows and the angle. "I'd heard Americans liked large horseless carriages but I wasn't expecting them to be that large."

Harry frowned as he tried to figure out why the cops needed trucks with more weapons than Dudley could dream up. "Or that well armed. It must be an auror vehicle or something…" Personally it looked a bit menacing and larger than he remembered American cop cars looking but at the same time, he wasn't sure who else would be driving down the street with a half ton or more of weapons that looked like they could take down a dragon. "Or maybe the military."

Luna shrugged. "Americans are weird. Now what?"

"Sirius and Hermione are going to be busy salvaging for a while, we should swing by the library and check on current events. I'd rather not get in trouble because of some world specific law that I don't know about."

hr/

Dawn reached up and patted Willow on the shoulder. "It could be worse, at least we had enough cash to cover the check without having to flash the cooks for pocket change."

Willow snorted. "Which leaves us broke and trying to figure out where to sleep as we don't even have enough to cover another night at a hotel."

One of the Cordelias said, "Not to mention we still need to figure out how to get back to our Earth."

"I'm less worried about that than I am about figuring out where to get a hoverboard." Dawn pointed at a teenager riding down the street on a futuristic looking hoverboard.

Alex turned and looked where Dawn was pointing. "Weird, are you sure it's only 2011?"

Xander said, "Right there with you. Willow, do you think you could build me one?"

"I have a feeling I'd need some decently expensive parts and a workshop but other than that, sure," Willow replied absently as she mentally ran through what she'd need to duplicate the hoverboard.

Kid Win flew over and stopped about ten feet from the group in togas. Normally he wouldn't stop but three of the girls were drop dead gorgeous and the fourth girl was pretty enough. "Toga party?"

Both Cordelias turned and smiled at the teenager that was floating a foot above the ground. One of them said, "Nice board, where did you get it?"

"I made it." Kid Win was just glad that his visor let him look around without anyone being able to see his eyes, otherwise he'd have been so busted as he looked at where the girls' togas clung to their bodies.

She reached out with telepathy and scanned the kid's head then sent a mental message to the rest of the Scoobies, 'His name is Kid Win, he's a local hero and tinker, basically think mad scientist without a large dose of insanity.' She knew it wasn't quite that simple but explaining the rest of it wasn't necessary right now.

Willow replied mentally, 'Wait, super heroes?'

'Apparently people with superpowers exist, it's a thing, go with it. I'll explain more later. Don't admit to having powers, it's rare.'

Willow pulled her attention back to the hero. "What else can you make?"

"Laser guns and armor. Other than that, I'm not supposed to say," Kid Win replied with amusement.

Xander glanced over the floating board. "It looks rather dangerous."

"And fun." Alex finished.

Dawn gave Kid Win her best puppydog eyes look. "I don't suppose you'd take me for a ride?"

Kid Win ignored the little voice in his head that whispered, 'She's hot, it would be worth being stuck on monitor duty for a month.' He had a feeling that Piggot would lock up his board if she heard about him giving anyone outside the team a ride. "I wish I could but the Director would nail my ass to a chair if I did that."

Xander laughed, "Leave the poor hero along Dawn."

Kid Win jumped slightly as Clockblocker's voice came over his earpiece, "Where are you?" He took a last looked at the hot twins and Dawn. "Ah, right, sorry, I've got to head back to patrol."

"Have fun." Willow watched him fly off. "At least the city has decent heroes."

Cordelia shrugged. "For the most part but they're outnumbered and there is a lot of red tape if you're an official superhero."

Xander shook his head. "Superheroes? Really?"

"They call them capes or Parahumans, they've been around for about thirty years now. Most of them end up as rogues or villains while a small percentage ends up as heroes."

"How screwed are we?"

Cordelia glanced at Willow then back at Xander. "There are three large gangs in town and a couple of smaller ones. The Asian Bad Boys are a group of Asians that wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for their leader being almost unkillable once he gets going, the Merchants are drug dealing scum and the Empire Eighty Eight are basically neo Nazi drug dealers."

Willow twitched.

Xander tightened his fists. "Why haven't they been wiped out yet?"

The other Cordelia said, "They have a decent number of nasty capes and they help keep the Merchants and ABB in check so the PRT and cops don't push all that hard. That and they help with the endbringer fights which means as long as they don't go too far over the line, they get treated with 'kid' gloves."

Dawn asked, "Endbringers?"

"Basically large monsters. Behemoth tosses lightning and has a radiation aura that cooks people if they get too close. Leviathan controls water and Simurgh is a telepath that has a scream that drives people crazy after a certain amount of time. One of them shows up about every three months and destroys a city or at least tries and the capes both heroes and villains show up to try to stop them from destroying whatever city they show up in. Which basically leads to the people in charge not really wanting villains behind bars."

"So they just get a pass?" Willow asked in disbelief.

Cordelia shrugged. "Oh, the official heroes will 'try' to capture the villains outside of endbringer events but often times the villains 'escape'. Kid Win isn't all that happy about the status quo either."

"So the government has basically tossed up their hands and buried their heads in the sand?"

"Basically," Cordelia muttered.

Xander shook his head. "Not happening." He glanced at Willow who was paler than normal. "We'll fix this."

Dawn said, "Agreed. If we're stuck here until we figure out how to get home then we should clean up the city."

Willow asked, "How?"

Xander pointed at Cordelia. "We have a telepath. All she'd have to do is find a thug and dig for information about the next rank up and then we follow the chain. I'm nearly indestructible and can see through walls. You're a genius with computers in any time period, if we can't figure out how to cripple their organization in a week, I'll be surprised."

Cordelia frowned as she mentally considered the pros and cons of Xander's plan. "I'm going to want some armor and a costume. Which brings us back around to needing money."

Dawn asked, "What about hacking?"

Willow shook her head. "I might be able to build something that would let me hack things eventually but I'm about ten years out of date on my hacking skills."

Cordelia said, "I had a feeling that you're still current enough to loot accounts if I can lift passwords. If we just take out the capes, someone will step up, if we rob them down to the bedrock, they'll have less money to bribe people. Besides, even if we can't make it stick in a court of law, I'm a telepath, finding dirty secrets is easy enough."

Dawn frowned at the two Cordelias. "Remind me not to tick off the telepath."

Xander said, "Don't piss off the telepath."

Cordelia snorted. "Where do we start?"

Willow glanced off toward the north. "I want to grab the cube before someone else finds it. After that, I'm not sure."

Xander said, "We should probably find some costumes and check with the police to see if they have rewards for bringing in various criminals."

Cordelia said, "As long as as our costumes don't include togas or clown outfits."

Xander snorted. "No clown costumes."

Dawn asked, "How about a batman costume?"

"I'd rather not go as any recognizable heroes or villains if I can help it."

Willow said, "Let's grab the cube then hit the costume store and secondhand store, a little bit of magic should do wonders."

Xander said, "After that, I'd like to try to track down the other powers, there are three of them."

Cordelia said, "I wouldn't mind picking up a decent weapon at some point as well."

"I'll add it to the list," Willow replied as she started walking toward where she could feel the cube.

hr/

Willow was a bit confused when 'her' stone cube vibrated when she pointed it in Cordelia's direction. "Okay, that's weird."

Cordelia glanced around the alley where they'd found the polished stone cube to make sure no one was paying attention. "Is the stone humming?"

Dawn frowned. "I don't hear anything."

Alex and Xander shook their heads. "We don't hear anything either."

The other Cordelia said, "I do."

Willow handed the stone cube to Cordelia. "Here."

Cordelia took the stone cube and almost dropped it as it changed into a six inch cube of midnight black obsidian with glowing runes and shifting lines inside of it. Luckily the weight was the same otherwise she would have dropped it. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Willow pouted. "I'm not sure… I just have this half remembered impression that I was supposed to meditate on the stone and I'd unlock its secrets but yeah… try opening it?"

Cordelia focused on the strange cube. "There is a pattern to the swirling lines and the runes. Maybe some ancient language?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "It says push here to open."

"What?"

"It says push here and there at the same time and you'll open it." Dawn gestured toward the two spots that Cordelia needed to press.

"Ah… those are ancient runes Dawn," Cordelia replied absently.

"Celtic runes and they're simple…" Dawn trailed off as she realized that she shouldn't be able to read the runes.

Willow asked, "Are you feeling okay Dawn?"

"Yeah… just try it."

Cordelia pressed the two spots and the 'box' popped open revealing a hollow inside with a basket hilt. "It looks like the hilt of a sword."

Xander said, "Pull it out and we shall call thee Queen of England."

Cordelia snorted as she reached in and pulled out a sharp pointed dueling sword that looked like it was designed for thrusting. "Ohh, I'm starting to understand Buffy and her love of weapons."

Willow looked at the sword. "If I'm not mistaken that's a divine blade."

Cordelia grinned as she handed the box off to her other half then took a couple of steps back and started working on a sword form. "Best sword I've ever used."

Xander looked at Willow. "You don't mind Cordelia getting the first box do you?"

Willow watched Cordelia do a complicated move with her new blade that possibly passed through herself at least once and broke several physical laws. "No… I think that was made for her."

Dawn said, "Which means other boxes might be for the rest of us…"

"It's possible." Willow wasn't going to complain if her friends got some upgrades from the boxes. "We won't know until we find them."

The Cordelia that wasn't using the sword moved forward and pulled Willow into a hug from behind. "Thank you."

Cordelia smiled as she dismissed her new blade then moved forward and hugged Willow and her twin from the front. "Thank you."

Dawn snickered, "Willow sandwich."

Xander frowned slightly as he glanced toward the north. "Does anyone else feel the Power that is getting closer?"

Dawn shrugged. "Nope."

Cordelia let go of Willow and glanced around. "It feels like it's coming from that way." She pointed north.

Willow nodded, "Same."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I'm the only one that can't feel it?"

"Apparently." The Cordelia hugging Willow from behind let her go. "Let's find out."

hr/

Luna frowned as she looked down at her wand that was resting in the palm of her hand. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the ministry building was moving."

"Portable ley line?" Harry asked. He was a bit annoyed that none of the teachers had bothered to teach them the nice simple spell that Luna was using. Sure, it wouldn't find buildings that were unplottable but it worked nicely to find heavily enchanted ministry buildings and other 'public' locations.

"Maybe or perhaps they enchant their buildings to move around. This is America after all, they're known to be a bit strange."

"How far?"

"Quite close, just around the corner." Luna frowned slightly at her wand. "Unless I did the spell wrong."

Harry blinked as they walked around the corner and saw a set of twins that would make a veela feel plain. "Woah…"

Luna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Oh…"

Harry blushed as he realized that he was standing there staring. "Sorry."

Xander gave the young man a once over and smiled as he realized that the young man was the 'power' they were looking for. "Don't worry, they know they're hot."

Cordelia grinned. "It's true."

Luna frowned slightly as her wand twisted and pointed to the oldest of the two redheads. She stepped to the side and frowned as her wand continued pointing at the redhead. "Huh… Can you take a step to the side?"

Willow glanced down at the wand then back up to Luna's face then took two steps to the right. Her gaze followed the wand as it twisted so that it kept pointing at her no matter which way she stepped. "That's a neat trick."

Harry frowned. "I thought your wand was supposed to find enchanted buildings."

"Apparently it finds people…" Luna trailed off as she ran some quick mental calculations on how powerful a witch would have to be before they showed up on a spell that was supposed to find magical sites with years of built up magic and heavy wards. "Which goddess are you?"

Willow blinked. "What?"

Xander nodded. "It's a fair guess."

"Sorry, it's just that you're in a toga and you've got enough magic that my spell found you…"

Harry asked, "So you're demigods?"

"Powers." Alex shrugged. "I'm Alex, he's Xander. On second thought, I guess calling us demigods works though our parents weren't gods."

Dawn muttered, "Would have been nice."

Willow patted Dawn on the shoulder in sympathy. "I'm Willow, Dawn is the other redhead and the twins are Cordelia."

"Harry Potter." Harry wasn't sure why they introduced a set of twins as one person, though it would describe Fred and George fairly well, now that he thought of it.

Willow blinked then glanced at Harry's forehead. "Harry Potter? As in Harry Potter, I went to Hogwarts, Harry Potter?"

"Ah… maybe?" Harry wasn't sure what to think about them already knowing anything about him since this wasn't his world.

Cordelia scanned his mind and realized that he was actually who he claimed to be or at least a version of him. "That would be a yes."

Willow asked excitedly, "So, Chamber of Secrets? Goblet of Fire?"

"Stupid large basilisk yes and a stupid magical artifact and Voldemort's return…" Harry trailed off. "How do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I read about you in a book, after that was the toad then Snape as a defense professor right?"

Harry twitched. "Dumbledore made him a defense professor?!"

"Oh, I guess you haven't gotten to that point yet."

"That point?"

Dawn asked, "Huh, what's Hogwarts like?"

Luna said, "The castle is nice though parts of it can get a little cold in the winter."

Harry asked, "How do you know about things that haven't happened yet?"

"I read about them in a book," Willow replied.

Dawn asked, "So, Hermione or Ginny?"

Harry sputtered. "What?"

Xander said, "I think she's asking which one you're having sex with."

Dawn gestured toward Luna. "Obviously Luna is a better choice."

Luna smiled at Dawn and nodded agreeably.

Cordelia said, "Fleur seemed worthwhile at least for some hot Goblet of Fire action…" She trailed off as everyone looked at her strangely. "What? Do you have any idea how boring it is to sit in an office all day when the phone almost never rings?"

Xander looked at Cordelia in surprise. "Are you admitting to reading smutty fanfiction?"

Harry sputtered, "What?!"

Willow spoke up, "Hermione gets my vote."

Alex asked, "So, which of the girls are you banging?"

Harry sputtered, "None of them."

Dawn blinked. "Wait, really? I was so damned sure the book had been sanitized for 'children'. Well shit, why not? I mean Luna is cute and Ginny and Hermione are supposed to be… did they lie?"

Luna said, "You know, she has a point. Ginny certainly would have shagged you if you'd asked."

Harry blushed. "Ron would have killed me."

"Yes well, you're a better duelist and it would have been worth it."

Xander asked, "How come no one ever makes islands with magic, duplicates gold and sells it in the muggle world, copy money, transfigure gemstones, repair old music records, vintage clothing and antiques so that you can sell them?"

Dawn said, "Or knocks up House elves, or creates half giants with house elves because they're tough as nails?"

Harry blinked as his mind ground to a stop as he tried to process Dawn's question. "What? House elves and giants?"

She nodded. "Yep! I mean Hagrid was able to breed manticores with fire crabs. Surely, it's possible to create something more impressive with a working wand rather than a broken one that has been turned into an umbrella."

"You know about that?" Harry asked in concern.

Dawn grinned. "Of course, we also know that Ron is scared of spiders because of Fred and George and that you and Hermione saved Sirius back in your third year using a time turner."

Harry gulped. "Ah… if I said that you were mistaken would you believe me?"

Cordelia snorted. "Don't play poker, ever."

Harry asked, "Where in the hell did you find stories about my life?"

Xander said, "In our world your life was a children's tale or at least a tale for teenagers which was why I was hoping they'd gotten some of the details wrong… so many wonderful girls and you end up at the ball with the wrong one."

Harry sighed. "Don't remind me, if I had it to do over again I would have asked Ginny or Hermione or Luna but I didn't meet her until later."

Luna said, "I would have went with you."

Harry sighed. "Right… so now that we're done digging up my various mistakes… can you explain why Willow has magic and the rest of you don't or at least not nearly as much?"

Willow shrugged. "That's because I'm a witch."

"How many other magic users are there and are they all as powerful as Willow?" Luna questioned.

Xander said, "No idea, we're not from this world originally."

"How did you end up here?" Harry asked curiously.

Willow glanced over at Cordelia who gave her a slight nod. "I cast a protection spell so that we'd have a nice peaceful Halloween, it didn't work out. We woke up in a hotel room with strange powers and Cordelia and Xander having a twin."

Dawn said, "Don't forget my red hair, I mean that's totally not a super power."

Luna giggled. "I think Ginny would disagree."

Dawn gestured around. "Now we're trying to figure out how to make money and track down the other two powers in the city."

Harry said, "Two other demigods? One of them is most likely Sirius but I don't know who the other one is."

Xander blinked. "Wait, Sirius Black?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Awesome, he avoided going through the veil then?"

"Sort of… we sort of fell through and ended up here," Harry admitted.

"Ha, I know it was a portal to elsewhere, stupid lazy wizards," Willow said excitedly before she blushed. "Ah, sorry not you… just it's one of the things that people argued about a lot."

Harry asked, "You don't happen to have these books with you do you?"

Dawn shook her head. "No pockets."

Xander grinned as he looked at Dawn's toga. "We can fix that."

"I'm pretty sure togas would look weird with pockets."

"We'd just put it inside but no, I was talking about the books. They might exist on this Earth."

Luna grinned. "Which means that we could buy a copy."

"If we hurry we can probably find a bookstore that's open late," Willow offered.

Harry asked, "Now that you're demigods, do you have any plans?"

"Find a place to live while we try to figure out how to get home. We could use another couple of magic users," Xander suggested.

"I'd have to run it by Sirius and Hermione."

"Hermione is here?" Dawn asked excitedly.

.

"He needed someone to keep him sane." Luna cancelled her spell and put her wand back in her hair.

Dawn asked, "Wait, if Sirius is a demigod then why isn't Luna and Hermione?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. They're emissaries which means they have some abilities but aren't demigods."

Cordelia frowned as she saw a group of drunk college aged boys heading toward them. "Either way, we should probably move if we don't want to deal with drunk idiots."

"To the bookstore." Dawn snickered as she started walking toward the bookstore they'd passed on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I have part of an Harry Potter story up on my page. (just take out the -s)

htt-ps :-/-/ -www- .- -.-com-/user?u=2362825&ty=h&u=2362825

Harry stared as laid out before him were seven books detailing his life or at least a decent chunk of it. Flipping through and reading the backs of the books they looked like they did a good job of giving an overview of his experience in the wizarding world. Of course they didn't get the part about Sirius's death right but he'd apparently went off script at that point. It made him wonder how useful the last two books would be, either way he added the books to the cart. If he ever found his way home or to a world close to home, he wanted a peek at the rest of his Hogwarts experience. He glanced over at where Dawn was staring in shock at a Buffy the Vampire role playing game. "Not as much fun when you're the fictional character is it?"

Dawn held up an adventure module. "The Key of Dagon?" She flipped the book open and started looking through it, "Character profiles…" It was weird seeing her friends stat-ed out as game characters. She flipped to the back of the book where the GM notes were and started reading. "Huh, portal magic, languages… interesting."

Willow asked, "What?"

"It's not every day that you find a guide book to your life. I'm keeping this…" Dawn didn't care if she had to walk out with it or stuff it down her toga, she was keeping it.

Willow frowned as she mentally counted up how much money she had left. "I don't think we have enough to cover it."

Harry shrugged. "I might have looted a mugger, I'll cover the basics."

Luna pouted. "You should have asked for a kiss."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How you ended up the angel, I'll never know."

"Because I'm trying to help you have a good time and Hermione always tries to ruin your fun with studying, obviously." Luna smiled.

"She's not that bad," Harry replied as he picked up a Harry Potter RPG book.

Cordelia snorted. "I can't believe there is an entire RPG series with Buffy's name on them."

"She's the slayer," Dawn replied absently as she continued reading about the key. 'Portal magic, that could be interesting.'

Harry blinked as he read through the flaws section of 'his' character sheet, "Nearsighted, stunted growth, lazy best friend… Lazy best friend?" Harry looked down at the flaw description. "Best friend that eats into your time with idiotic requests for games of chess and other pointless things when you should be studying or completing homework assignments because there is always time later. That's harsh."

Dawn snorted. "He came across as rather lazy in the books. I mean seriously, his 'best' friend has a maniacal dark wizard after him and rather than help him look up useful dueling spells, he suggests skiving off homework and playing chess, a completely useless game."

"It helped against the chess set in first year," Harry replied weakly.

"So would blasting the set or flying over it or any number of other things and well, Ron could have still played and won. Nothing wrong with him having hobbies after all. In the grand scheme of things, chess is fairly useless, especially for a wizard. I mean sure, it was something that he could be good at that his brothers didn't care about but honestly he was lazy, if he'd wanted money there are a bunch of options he could have tried."

"Like?" Harry asked curiously.

"Using the repair charm on stuff you get from muggle junk stores, Hermione or you could have helped him get started. Changing mice into ornate snuff boxes then selling them to muggles would probably get you a decent bit of cash if done right." Dawn shrugged. "Transfiguration has a lot of different spells that would let you make a decent living just in the small collection I saw from the books."

"Most of those aren't legal, there was an entire essay on it," Harry muttered.

"So? Stop drinking the ministry koolaid. Just because something is illegal doesn't mean it's immoral. The transfiguration is permanent so why would the mundane you're selling the stuff to care what it used to be?"

Harry paused as he considered Dawn's point. "Okay, even assuming that you could make boxes for people and that people would buy them, when would he have the time?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "During the summer of course."

"We can't use magic outside of Hogwarts."

"No, you're not supposed to or at least that's how it worked in the books."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let me rephrase that, you can but you get a warning from the ministry."

"Ah, right so Fred and George must have loads of warnings then right?" Dawn asked curiously.

Harry opened his mouth to reply then closed it as he realized that he'd actually seen a couple of pranks back before second year that had to have been pulled off with magic and yet he'd never seen a ministry owl or heard Mrs. Weasley screaming about one. "I'm not sure but now that I think about it, I can't imagine them going the whole summer without using magic."

Luna piped up, "I used magic plenty of times during the summer and never got a notice for underage magic."

Harry turned and looked at Luna who was looking through a Buffy Bestiary book. "How does that work?"

"It's simple, the ministry is lazy so they have Ollivander place a special ward on every wand he sells to children that tracks magic used around it. The problem with the spell is that it can't tell the difference between magic the wand cast and magic adults cast near the wand. Technically a ministry task force could try to match the spells cast in certain areas with the spell echos in a wand but proving that you didn't just cast the spells at Hogwarts would be a pain and thus they just set the monitoring devices to ignore anything cast where there are other wizards around."

Harry frowned. "Then how come I didn't get a notice when Tonks used magic to pack my stuff at the start of the year?"

Dawn said, "Dumbledore probably filed a note with the ministry that he'd be picking you up."

"If that's true, why the hell didn't the Weasleys have Ron practicing every day during the summer?" Harry asked in frustration.

"Tradition?" Dawn had her own theories but calling the Weasleys lawful stupid probably wouldn't go over well.

Cordelia snorted. "Probably the same reason that you weren't allowed to use stunners on the garden gnomes, pure stupidity." She rolled her eyes at Harry's glare. "What? If I had to continuously toss gnomes out of the garden only for them to come back an hour or two later, I'd use a Jarvey or at the very least, stun them, stick them in a box and toss them through the floo if I couldn't convince my parents to just ignore them or do it themselves."

"Using a Jarvey would be mean," Harry responded weakly. He wasn't going to admit that he'd considered it a couple of times.

Xander said, "Yet effective, which is better than I can say for just tossing them over the fence."

Harry had a hard time picturing his friend actually standing up for himself and telling Mrs. Weasley to de-gnome the garden herself or to let him toss the gnomes through the floo. He had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley secretly liked the gnomes, the alternative was too depressing. Then again, she'd been a fan of Lockhart before he'd been exposed as a fraud and had believed the Daily Prophet when they'd printed something nasty about Hermione so maybe she was just dense. "Point."

Willow said, "On the other hand, having a source of garden gnomes to practice transfiguration on might be useful."

"Bad Willow." Dawn snickered.

The clerk behind the desk called out, "Shop is closing in fifteen minutes!"

Xander gestured toward the collection of RPG books they'd picked up, both Buffy and Harry Potter. "Let's grab what we need and then meet up with Sirius and Hermione."

"Works for me." Harry was looking forward to reading the spell guide of essential spells and looking at some of the gamemaster notes on the wizarding world. It might be junk but it might not be considering they had books about his life. He picked up his collection and headed toward the cashier.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione frowned slightly as they walked out of a crooked pawnbroker's shop. "You could have gotten more for your family jewelry."

Sirius shrugged. "Sure, if I'd actually sold my family jewelry I might have cared, but I didn't."

"Then what did you sell?"

"Copies, the gemino charm is awesome for making money, at least if you're not selling to goblins."

"You cheated him?" she asked in surprise.

"I prefer to think of it as selling magical artwork. Besides, with the prices he gave me, I've got half a mind to come back later and dispel them. On to the next shop before they get wise to our scam."

"I'm fairly sure this is criminal," Hermione complained.

Sirius grinned. "Technically it's not, I offered them the jewelry and let them tell me what it was, I made no claims to it being real or a specific metal or anything of the sort."

"You implied that it was gold."

"No I just didn't correct him. If walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it's probably a duck." Sirius chuckled as they headed toward the next pawnbroker on his list the nice man at the jewelry shop had given him of the least honest pawnbrokers in the city.

"Still seems a bit sketchy," Hermione muttered as they walked down the sidewalk.

"We're in a different world and we have no resources or identification. This is pretty much the best we're going to get until we can solve the identification issue. Besides, I refuse to do manual labor when I can avoid it with a spell."

"That's lazy."

"No, it's being smart. I have skills that I worked for, I have magic that I was lucky enough to be born with, not using it is stupid. It's much like professional musicians, the talent they're born with needs to be honed. That's not to say that using magic to solve every problem is a good idea but I don't mind cheating some scam artists out of excess cash now and then."

"What are we going to tell Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Just tell him that we duplicated stuff and sold it. Knowing how to make money is a life skill, knowing what rules to break and what rules not to break is also also a life skill." Sirius grinned as he entered the next shop.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed him into the store. She was going to have to learn the gemini charm so that she could do the same thing with gold coins. 'How the hell were the Weasleys so poor? Even assuming that there were wizards looking for this type of crap, there are way too many pawnshops to actually keep track of everything and even if they could why would they bother. Selling a gold coin a month would be a decent living and with apparition...' She shook her head. 'Maybe Luna's right about the devil wings, crap.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Xander frowned slightly as he looked at the bushy haired teenager and the dark haired man walking out of a pawnshop. "I thought you said they were at the docks?"

Harry waved at Hermione and Sirius. "They were."

Sirius looked at the drop dead gorgeous women with Harry and Luna and wolf whistled.

Hermione glared at Sirius. "Sirius!"

"What? You can't tell me that they're not hot."

"That's not the point, it's not polite…" she trailed off as she realized that there was no point in trying to get him to act his age.

Harry said, "Don't mind him, prison scrambled his brain."

Cordelia snorted as they walked up. "Right, I'm fairly sure his brain was fairly perverted before spending over a decade with soul stealing monsters."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry. "What stories have you been telling people?"

"Just the fun ones," Luna replied.

"Great… so I'm Sirius and you are?"

"Taken," Cordelia replied.

The other Cordelia said, "Cordelia Chase and Cordelia Chase."

Xander shrugged. "Xander Harris and my twin, Alex Harris, no middle name."

Willow coughed into her hand. "Bullshit."

"Play nice, Willow," Alex replied playfully.

Harry gestured toward his friends. "This is Sirius and Hermione."

"I'm Dawn." Dawn smiled at Hermione. "We might have to steal your librarian."

Harry shook his head. "Nope, mine."

Dawn mock pouted. "But she's cute and we're missing our librarian. Librarians are an important part of fighting evil and she's even British."

Willow reached up and covered Dawn's mouth. "Ignore that…"

Hermione blushed as her gaze traveled over Dawn's toga before she pulled her gaze back to Harry with some effort. 'She's way too pretty to be purely human, probably at least part Vela.'

Dawn wiggled playfully against Willow..

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What does a British Librarian have to do with fighting evil?"

Xander piped up, "British librarians are an important part of fighting evil, they research things."

Cordelia held up the Buffy player's guide. "You can read it when I'm done."

Harry decided that ignoring Dawn's insanity was easier, at least for the moment. He glanced at the pawnshop his friends had walked out of. "Why the pawnshop?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just getting some spending money. I'm more interested in how you met four attractive girls and the Harris twins."

Luna piped up, "Magic."

Cordelia said, "We're not twins, we're basically one person in two bodies."

Xander looked at Sirius as he asked, "Do you ever feel like you fell down the rabbit hole?"

"More like up the rabbit hole but sure we'll go with that." Sirius laughed.

Hermione glanced between Harry and Sirius with concern. "Now what?"

Harry glanced down the street at the various people paying a bit too much attention to the girls for his peace of mind. He whispered, "That depends on what we can find out about the local gangs. From what I've seen of this place so far something has to be done."

Sirius shook his head with a smile on his face. "There's that saving people thing again Harry."

"The heroes are basically fighting a losing battle or at best a stalemate, if we want to get anything done, we're going to have to help clean the city up."

"No vacation then?" Sirius mock pouted. "Rats."

Willow frowned slightly as Dawn licked her hand. "He's never serious is he?"

"I'm always Sirius," he replied with a smirk.

Xander looked at Willow. "How long will it take you to grab what you need to make Cerebro?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "It's not Cerebro, I'm just making a device to boost my ability to sense the cubes."

Cordelia asked, "Could you make a device that lets me reach everyone on the planet with my telepathy?"

"First of all no and second hell no, third, you've seen the X-men?" Willow was a touch surprised that Cordelia had even heard of the device but creating a device that could be used to reach out and kill large groups of people didn't seem like a good idea at present.

"Just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I haven't seen ads on television or listened to various geeks talk about comics." Cordelia poked Xander in the side. "Like this one."

Dawn reached up and moved Willow's hand off her mouth. "Don't believe her, she's a telepath."

Hermione asked, "Like mind reading?"

Cordelia smirked at Hermione.

Xander asked, "How long would it take to build your cube detector?"

"Maybe ten or twenty minutes to grab the parts and a few hours to build it." Willow glanced around the street, noticing that several people were paying them a bit too much attention. "That's just a guess though."

Harry said, "Great, we can grab the supplies then we can look through the various books while you build the device."

Cordelia asked, "And track down the other demigod later, right?"

Xander shrugged. "Works for me."

Harry asked, "Were you able to repair any of the larger boats?"

Sirius said, "I repaired the lounge in one of the container ships that was beached. It's not perfect but it should work until I create a floating city."

Hermione shook her head. "Floating cities draw too much attention and a flying fortress is out of the question, so no."

Sirius pouted. "I could ward it against airplanes."

"And someone would complain or notice and shoot your flying metal castle out of the air."

He sighed. "If we ever end up in a world where we can make a flying castle, I'm going to."

Luna snickered as she raised her hand. "I'll help."

Harry asked, "What is the real plan?"

Sirius shrugged. "I talked to a guy on the docks before Hermione and I decided to hit the pawnshops before they closed. I made a couple of comments about the abandoned ships, he explained that the port is basically useless for large ships and that the docks basically hemorrhage money. A few dozen spells and we could remove the cargo ships that are blocking the harbor and a few dozen more would let us salvage most of the wrecks."

Cordelia asked, "At which point you can repair them and then sell them to people at an insane profit?"

Sirius grinned at Cordelia. "See, someone gets it."

Harry asked, "What are you going to do about identification?"

Willow said, "I can probably take care of that with a little hacking and or magic."

"Excellent, I love it when a plan comes together." Sirius glanced around. "Where is the electronics store?"

Willow gestured to her left, "That way a couple of blocks."

Harry asked, "How do you remember that?"

"I looked at the city map earlier," Willow admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry glanced around the ship's 'lounge' that Sirius had repaired, scoured and apparently expanded to the size of a basketball court. There were also a number of scattered couches that had obviously been salvaged and repaired from other ships as well as a couple of tables scattered around. "If you can do this in less than an hour, why did we have to clean up Number 12?"

Sirius shrugged. "Blame Mrs. Weasley, she thought cleaning up the place by hand would keep you busy. It certainly wasn't my idea."

Harry shook his head. "She's nice enough but way too determined to keep us out of harm's way including combat practice despite knowing that I had a dark lord after me."

Xander glanced away from where Willow was setting up her work bench so that she could build her prototype range booster. "That never ends well."

Dawn snorted. "Try being the Slayer's younger sister. You'd think she'd want to teach me to fight in case I needed it but nope; that would make sense."

"She's just a bit overprotective… or a lot," Xander admitted knowing that Buffy was nucking futs about the subject.

Hermione looked up from reading the first Harry Potter book. "Nothing says that we can't sign up for defense classes."

"That's an awesome idea and Willow could teach us magic and then Buffy would have to let me patrol with her when we get back…" Dawn trailed off as she realized that there was no way that her sister would let her help. "That's not going to work is it?"

Xander shook his head. "Probably not but learning to fight is still a good idea. I can teach you how to use an axe if you want, but you'd probably have more luck with a sword considering your build."

Cordelia said, "I'm decent with a sword, I can show you a couple of tricks."

Harry looked at Xander. "You can do magic?"

"I lit a book on fire with Latin a couple of years ago, it sort of spiraled from there," Xander admitted.

Willow turned and looked at Xander. "Wait, what?"

"Telekinesis to make myself more durable and to make sure I hit stuff when I needed to. You didn't think all of those 'lucky' shots were actually lucky, did you?"

Willow nodded. "Yes."

"I walked off a hit from a Troll God. I stepped in front of you on King's Man Bluff and I'm still here."

"We would have noticed…" She looked at Dawn. "Wouldn't we?"

Dawn shrugged. "He's Xander. He had such bad luck most of the time that the 'good luck' just seemed to be karma."

"I'll admit a lot of it was unconscious at first, coming up with plans, knowing that going left was better, knowing that I had to pick Dawn up early or when taking a shot was better than not." He shrugged. "I'm not exactly a combat magic user like Willow but yeah, I have magic. Healing hugs are a thing by the way."

Cordelia snorted. "The sad part is he's not even lying, much."

Dawn asked, "Much?"

Xander shrugged. "It might have taken me a while to get it under control but I got better."

Cordelia said, "His healing ability isn't instant healing, more a boost to someone's natural healing rate."

Harry shook his head. "We're going to have to trade stories at some point, it sounds like you have some interesting ones."

"We can share stories while we're training." She looked over at Sirius. "Can you conjure a couple of practice swords?"

Sirius pulled out his wand and conjured six wooden practice swords. "Of course."

Cordelia frowned slightly as she looked at the wooden practice blades. "We'll start with the proper way to hold a sword and the proper length for a blade."

Sirius shrugged. "I can adjust them."

"Good." Cordelia took charge and started running everyone other than Willow through some basic drills.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry looked up as Hermione slammed one of the Harry Potter books on the table. "Something the matter?"

"The fifth book was bad enough with you casting an unforgivable and failing, the sixth was shit with me not believing you that Malfoy was up to something, the sociopathic prick is always up to stupid shit and seriously Malfoy was supposed to be competent enough to fix a broken vanishing cabinet? How the hell does that work? I mean I can see complaining about unknown spells but yeah… the rest not so much and don't even get me started on the insanity of the seventh book."

Dawn asked, "What happened in the seventh book?"

"I'm guessing the author was on drugs or Harry and I got drugged via love potion because I can't see myself ending up with Ron Weasley and Ginny with Harry…"

Harry shook his head. "You and Ron? In what world does that make any sense?"

Dawn asked, "So Harry and Ginny doesn't make sense?"

"More than Ron dating Hermione, she'd kill him in a month, maybe two," Harry said, shaking his head.

Hermione muttered, "Less."

"Ginny and I are friends but I'm the guy that saved her from the Chamber, I'll always be her hero and she's Ron's little sister… if things had been different, I guess I could see ending up with her eventually but then I'd have to put up with Mrs. Weasley as a mother in law and that's just not happening if I can avoid it. Wonderful woman in small doses but there's a reason her two oldest fled the country."

Hermione snorted. "Also there's that whole naming your child after Snape that-"

Harry screamed as he looked at Hermione in complete horror, "What?!"

"Yeah, apparently he had an obsessive crush on your mother and that's why he wanted Voldemort dead. It wasn't that he was a nice person…"

"I'd have burned the books as useless if they said he was," Harry admitted.

Luna said, "At least we know he was actually against Voldemort."

Hermione nodded. "Voldemort killed Lily, Snape was going to burn the world if it meant getting vengeance for that."

Cordelia said, "You should see the Lily/Snape fanfiction."

"Or the Draco/Harry fanfiction," Dawn piped up with an evil grin.

Harry twitched as he tried to keep the contents to his stomach down.

Xander shuddered, "Remind me not to look at any fanfiction you suggest, ever."

Dawn snorted. "I shipped Harry/Hermione/Luna with the occasional Harry/Hermione/Luna/Gabrielle Delacour."

Hermione blinked, "How was that supposed to work? I mean we met Gabrielle once?"

Dawn asked innocently, "But you have no questions about a threesome with Luna and Harry?"

Hermione opened her mouth then shut it.

Harry got a far off look in his eyes.

Xander said, "Moving on, anything else insane about the books?"

Hermione snorted. "Most of the book was Harry and I running around various forests camping with Ron being a jealous idiot. Oh, and for some reason we had to wear the dark artifact that Sirius's brother stole from Voldemort rather put in an iron box and bury it somewhere so that we could come back for it."

Harry blinked. "We did what?"

"Yeah… apparently no one mentioned that the Ministry could stick a name under a curse that would break most defenses and thus saying Voldemort's name would trigger the curse. Rather than dig a hole and use mandrake root to kill anyone that showed up, we got ambushed a couple of times like idiots."

Sirius snorted. "Why didn't Ron point this out? He grew up in a wizarding house."

"Pure stupidity? Hell if I know. The Horcrux might have caused him to go nuts but that's really no excuse for not pointing out that there was an actual reason not to say his name."

Sirius sighed. "Remind me to shake some sense into Molly and Arthur if we ever end up back in our old world."

Hermione grumbled, "One of the worst parts is that Malfoy got off scot free. I mean he tried to kill Dumbledore, let a number of death eaters into the school and was an unrepentant jackass and got away with it because he'd seen the light or stupid excuse he used."

Sirius said, "More like he realized that Voldemort was going to lose."

Willow looked up from her project. "So you beat the bad guy but nothing really changed, right?"

Hermione muttered, "Except a lot of really good people were dead because we used stunners and they didn't."

Dawn said, "In other words, nothing was fixed?"

"Surface changes, nothing like overhauling the ministry or abolishing the house system at Hogwarts which would help. On the other hand, I found a couple of spells that I need Sirius to teach me."

Sirius shrugged. "Easy enough."

Harry picked up the Buffy game book. "So, now that we've looked over nightmare futures that should never happen, tell us about your lives."

Willow went back to working on the booster device for her cube sensing power as Xander explained how they'd met Buffy and what Sunnydale was like.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dawn asked, "Do we have an actual plan for dealing with the various gangs?"

Cordelia looked at Sirius who was reading the Harry Potter series. "How good are you at disguise charms?"

Sirius looked up from the sixth book in the series. "I can change your hair color and make you look different but I can't exactly make you look like a specific individual without more work than it's worth. There's a reason wizards use polyjuice after all."

"I thought it was just because wizards are lazy," Dawn asked with amusement.

"That too."

Hermione said, "Joking aside, you have to change one feature at a time or the spells tend to blur together and look weird."

Cordelia shrugged. "I don't need it perfect, just different enough that people won't connect my temporary disguise to my normal face."

"Sure, I can do that. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Xander and I go for a walk near ABB territory and I'll look through minds."

"What happens if we run into trouble?" Xander asked warily.

Cordelia snorted. "Then you'll protect me. We're not going to be wandering around back alleys, just down the main streets."

Willow frowned slightly as she thought about her friends out at night in gang territory. "Let me cast a protection spell on your clothes, it might stop a bullet or two before failing."

"I'll take it." Cordelia was hoping that she didn't need it but she'd take the extra protection.

Xander said, "We need some personal defense shields."

Harry looked up from reading the Half Blood Prince. "Anything we can help with?"

Alex smiled coldly. "You and your girls can come with me to harass the Merchants."

Dawn asked, "Why do they get to go?"

"Because they're supernaturally tough which means the Merchants can't just shoot them unlike you and Willow."

Dawn looked at Willow. "I think you need to create a personal force field device."

Willow shrugged. "It's on the list after my cube finder and Cordelia's telepathy booster."

"Thanks."

Sirius looked at Dawn. "Look at it this way, it gives you a chance to look through the RPG stuff a bit more. Maybe you'll find some ideas."

"Hopefully." Dawn was hoping she could figure out a way to create portals to various locations so that she could get the gang home.

One of the Cordelias said, "Let's go before I change my mind."

Xander grinned. "Right behind you."

Luna turned and looked at Alex. "Ready?"

Alex glanced between Harry, Hermione and Luna. "No, we need costumes, up for conjuring some costumes?"

Luna grinned. "I've got a couple of ideas."

Hermione winced.

0o0o0

A heavyset Chinese man in his early twenties said, "I think the white bitch needs to pay a toll. What do you think Zheng?"

Zheng smirked as he absently played with a large knife as he looked the smoking hot brunette over as she walked down the street toward them with a white guy. "I think the girl needs someone to show her a good time."

Cordelia reached out and checked the idiot's mind and shivered as she was reminded of walking through a particularly nasty Sunnydale sewer. She reflexively sent a mental message to Xander complete with a picture of the beat up teenage redhead that had been their last victim, 'They're rapists.'

Xander twitched as his mind replaced Willow and Dawn with the image. 'In that case, time to put them in traction.' He glanced around the empty street, thankful that it was late, cold and dark which kept most people off the streets. He stepped forward with a cold smile on his face. "Hello fuck heads."

The heavyset guy blinked then pulled out a knife, "Are you crazy? This is our turf."

"Yours being the Asian Boy Buttfuckers?" Xander asked with a smirk.

The thug stared at Xander in disbelief then swung at him with his knife.

Xander reached out and grabbed the man's wrist then slammed his free hand into the man's throat hard enough to crush it. After fighting vampires for years a couple of thugs weren't anything impressive. Besides, divine resilience meant that he didn't have to care about a couple of knives. He pulled the man's arm straight then slammed his forearm into the man's elbow snapping it loudly. He kicked the man in the nuts as hard as he could as he went down for good measure.

Zheng stabbed at the man with his knife then screamed as Xander slipped inside his defenses and kicked him in the nuts hard enough to lift him off the ground.

Xander kicked the fallen man in the nuts twice more to make sure that he'd never use the equipment again. He brought his foot down on the man's left knee shattering it then did the same with the man's right.

Cordelia shouted mentally as Xander moved to kick the man in the head, "Enough, I need to get a location before you scramble his brain or kill him."

Xander pulled himself together mentally. "Fine, sort of hard to argue self defense after they're already down."

Cordelia snorted as she looked through their minds for information on the gang and any valuables they had as well as Lung and where to find him. 'I know where to find Lung and his second in command.' She reached out with telepathy and erased the last ten minutes of their lives so they wouldn't remember her or Xander. She wasn't sure they'd live but if they did she didn't want them pressing charges. She reached down and stole the wallet of the fat man and emptied it of cash and cards then grabbed the other idiot's cash and cards out of his wallet. 'I know it's not very heroic but we're poor and they don't need it.'

"No objection from me, they'd lucky I don't kick their teeth in as well," Xander replied as he glanced around the dark streets to make sure no one was running to help the two idiots.

She searched through the idiot's mind for his various passwords then grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

A male voice said, "You've reached 911, how can I help you."

Cordelia said in a high panicky voice, "My boyfriend and I were attacked by a couple of ABB gang members, you need to send a car for them."

"Are you alright?"

"My boyfriend defended us after they tried to stab us. They need medical attention."

"Where are they?"

Cordelia rattled off the street names. "I see a group of people coming, it's not safe." She closed the cell phone and dropped it on the fat guy's chest. "That went better than I thought, let's head back to the boat and plan."

Xander pulled a length of chain out of his pocket. "Here."

Cordelia reached out and grabbed the chain. "Beam me up Scotty."

Xander twitched as it felt like something grabbed them by the navels and pulled them through a tiny pipe.

0o0o0o0

Skidmark stared in shock and horror as he left the ruined apartment building he'd taken over and saw the four lunatics dressed like care bears that were beating up his minions. "What the fuck?"

Alex grinned as he charged forward and nut shotted one of the thugs sending him staggering back. Sure dressing up like care bears to beat up criminals was weird but the looks of shocked horror on everyone's faces was totally worth it. "Care bear belly bounce!" He jumped forward and hit one guy with his costume's gut which Willow had enchanted to magnify the distance he could bounce people. He grinned savagely as the man he hit was tossed twenty feet in a tangle of broken limbs. He shouted, "Care bear punch!" as he punched another minion.

Luna shouted, "Care bear stare!" then channeled magic through the tree on her costume's belly sending out a wave of magic to knock gang members to the ground as she spun around.

Hermione sighed as she went back to stunning the people Luna knocked down.

Harry raised his hand and grabbed the car that was flying at him out of the air with his telekinesis then tossed it back at the cape that had sent it his way. He winced slightly as the car crushed the man's head. He turned his attention to the suddenly hysterical woman shouting bloody murder at him. "Shut up." He picked her up with his telekinesis and brought her over to look her in the eyes.

Squealer shouted, "You killed him! I'll fucking kill you!"

Harry looked into her eyes and saw drug addiction and insanity but a touch of humanity left deep down. He pointed his right paw' at her which concealed his wand. "Stupefy."

Hermione winced as she turned and saw the mess the car had made of the man's head. "That escalated fast."

Luna stunned the last of the thugs. "Let's loot them then we can turn them into the police."

Alex laughed as he pulled off the paws of his costume so that he could grab things with his gloves. He glanced toward Hermione. "Can you teleport back to the base and grab our telepath while we steal everyone's cards and cash?"

Hermione looked at the stunned cape then over at the man without most of his head, "What about the capes?"

Harry reached out with his telekinesis and picked up Skidmark and floated him over. "I'll apparate to the PRT with them then back. If they try to hold me for defending myself I'll just apparate out."

"Be back in a bit." Hermione apparated back to the boat to grab one of the Cordelias.

Harry reached out and grabbed the two capes then apparated to just outside the PRT building to drop off the two capes.


End file.
